Win You Over
by chrystannxtaylor
Summary: Santana Loves Brittany. Rachel loves Quinn. Brittany is with Artie and Quinn is with Sam. Santana and Rachel team up and together they plan how to subtly win the girls over.  Faberry and Brittana
1. Don't You Want Me

Don't You Want Me.

A week had passed since Santana had confessed her love for her best friend, Brittany Pierce. But it had also been the same amount of time since Brittany rejected her. During that week, Santana had gained a new and unusual friendship with somebody that she never thought she would had ever actually _like_. Rachel Berry was her new best friend. Yes, the same Rachel Berry who speaks in paragraphs at a time and irritates the hell out of everybody.

_She found herself in the school workout room, listening to Blaine and Rachel's version of 'Don't You Want Me' on her iPod, as she beat the shit out of the punching bag in front of her. She hadn't realized that she had been crying the entire time, because well, this was Santana Lopez we're talking about. She's a badass and badasses DO NOT cry…. In public at least. But, considering she didn't realize a girl with a familiar black argyle sweater with reindeer imprint and a plaid skirt, watching her break down, she didn't count it as crying in public. And, with one more kick/punch combination – she sat down her back facing the mirror, and right in front of Rachel Berry. Santana quickly wiped away her tears and put her badass face on, "What are you staring at Ru – Man –" Santana started, as she took a deep breath and continued, "Berry. What do you want?" _

_ Rachel walked over and took a seat next to her, "I know how you feel. And, no it has nothing to do with Finnocence or Puckerman. I know how hard it is to be in love with somebody you can't have." _

_Santana thought about responding with an insult but then decided against it. "So what do you do? How do you forget about that person?" Rachel turned to her and gave her a sad smile, "That's the worst part. You can't forget somebody that's always there either as your best friend or somebody that constantly wants to punch you in the face everytime you speak." Santana furrowed her eyebrows in realization. _

"_Quinn?" _

_Rachel nodded, staring at the floor. _

"_We need to find a way to win them over." _

_Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You mean take them away from Beiber wannabe and Wheels?" _

_Santana laughed, "Since when do you call them that? You're always so…" _

"_Annoyingly nice? I know. I'm just bitter because Quinn's kind of.. ya know, STRAIGHT." Rachel answered, with a shrug._

"_She's really not completely straight. She's bi-sexual. She's kind of using Sammy boy as a bi-beard. She likes girls too. All you have to do is win her over. Same with me with Britt." _

"_You know when you're not a complete bitch, you're really quite awesome."_

"_And when you're not annoying, you're pretty awesome yourself." _

"_This is gonna be one epically weird friendship." _

"_Whatever. It works though." _

"_True." _

"_Do you want to come over to make a plan? We have glee in 2 days, we need to make a plan."_

"_Hell yeah." _


	2. See You Smile

See You Smile.

Rachel found herself wandering through the halls of William McKinley High School, she had just finished after her routine after school solo vocal practice, when she heard the harsh sound of a locker being slammed shut, followed by voices.

"Damn it, Quinn! We've been together for six months already! What else do I have to do to get you to –"

"To _what_, Sam? I don't have to do _anything_ with you. You don't control me!"

"C'mon! I'm not going to get you pregnant, Quinn! Just because that happened the first time doesn't mean it'll happen again! You need to loosen up!"

"Would you just let it go? I'm _never_ going to give it up to you!" Quinn screamed, as she began to storm off in Rachel's direction. But was suddenly grabbed by her wrist and thrown up against the lockers, as Sam pinned her to them.

"Well, lucky for me there's nobody here to stop me from _taking_ what I deserve from you. I promise it'll feel good, Babe. _Trust me._" Sam hissed, as he began unbuckling his belt and nipped roughly at Quinn's neck.

"Sam! Stop! Get off of me!" Quinn screamed, genuinely terrified. Rachel watched from afar as Sam and Quinn argued and saw the slightest glimmer of fear in Quinn's eyes.

"This wouldn't happen if you just gave it up! Everybody knows how much of a slut you are, Quinn. C'mon. Let me be inside you. It's the least you could do after fucking Puckerman, _and_ having his child." Sam said, as he put more pressure into pinning Quinn's body against the lockers.

Suddenly, Sam found himself face first against the lockers on the opposite side from where Quinn was standing. "Sam, what the fuck is wrong with you? She's said no!" a familiar voice rang out.

Sam turned around and found himself facing Rachel, "Not like it's any of your business Berry, so why don't you just run along and work on your unrealistic broadway dreams and leave us who actually _want _to get laid the fuck alone!" And gave her a harsh shove against the lockers beside Quinn.

"Let's go." Sam demanded at Quinn, as he turned around and began walking.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere with you, Evans." Rachel hissed, as she pulled Quinn behind her.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it, Berry? I dare you to try something. It's not like she's your girlfriend. Or, is that what you want? You actually think you have a chance with the God-loving, Head cheerleader bitch of the school? Oh, and let's not forget straight." Sam replied with a smirk playing on his face.

"I suggest you leave, Trouty mouth. Before you _really_ get hurt." Another voice echoed from behind Sam. When he turned around, he found himself face to face with the…second toughest girl in the school. Santana Lopez was a girl who wasn't afraid to actually _break_ someone's penis, if they pissed her off enough. Sam turned back to the other two girls and glared at them, "It's over Fabray. You're such a skank. No wonder Puck thought you were so easy. You'd give it up to anybody, even girls. As for you Berry, you better watch your back."

"Or what, Beiber wannabe? You'll attack me with your bottle blonde hair? Or you'll call home to E.T?" Rachel retorted, and laughed when she witnessed his knuckles turn white and walk away.

Rachel turned to Quinn and noticed she was trembling. "Hey, he's gone. He won't bother you anymore." She said gently, as she took Quinn's hands in her own. When she and Quinn made eye contact, Rachel gave her a reassuring smile. Together she and Santana led Quinn out of the school and into Rachel's car.

"I'll see you later San. I just need to take care of her for a bit, then I'll be right over." Rachel replied, as she got into the drivers' seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, okay. See you later, Berry." Santana replied as she leaned into the passenger seat window, "Q, you're going to be okay. Rachel's here with you. And, you can always call me if anything, okay?"

Quinn glanced over at Santana and smiled, "Thanks, S."

Santana smiled back, "No problem, Q."

The drive towards Quinn's house was silent, aside from the song playing from Rachel's iPod. Which, she unconsciously began singing along to.

_And, everytime that I see you smile,  
>I'm wishing I didn't feel this way <em>

_And everytime that I see you smile,  
>I pray that someday you will feel the same. <em>

_I'll stand in the rain tonight,  
>As the last train leaves<br>I'll watch the sky  
>You know if today's too late<br>And you're already still  
>You're okay. <em>

_And all this time,  
>To make this mine<br>One more time  
>To see you smile. <em>

Quinn smiled at the sound of Rachel's singing and found herself wishing that she was singing that song to her. But, when the song was done, a something weird occurred to her.

"Since when do you call Santana 'San'?" Quinn asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

Rachel smiled and shrugged, "Since we became friends."

"That's just weird." Quinn laughed, as she faced forward again.

"Agreed. But we also agreed that our friendship was EPIC, because nobody has heard of the toughest girl in the school being friends with the biggest loser." Rachel replied, with amusement.

"Second toughest and not the biggest loser, just the captain of the glee club and future broadway star." Quinn corrected, as she smiled at Rachel.

"Okay, well, you may be right about the broadway part, but Santana's the toughest girl I've ever known. People are actually afraid of her." Rachel laughed.

"Don't you remember when Lauren literally beat S up?" Quinn questioned, amusingly.

Rachel laughed louder, "Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about that!"

By the time they had reached Quinn's house, Rachel had made Quinn laugh so hard that the memory of Sam evaporated from her mind. The only thing that mattered to either of them was the company of each other.

"Do you need a ride tomorrow?" Rachel asked, as Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt.

"If you don't mind," Quinn replied shyly

"Of course I don't. I love spending time with you. Especially now that I know how funny you can be." Rachel replied with a wink. She suppressed a giggle when she saw Quinn blush.

"See you tomorrow then?" Rachel asked, Quinn nodded as she made her way toward her house. Rachel waited until Quinn was safely inside before making her way to Santana's house.


	3. Stage Fright

Stage Fright.

A week had passed since Mr. Shue gave the assignment to Mike and Brittany to do a dance number at sectionals, and it was on the following Thursday that they had glee club, Santana was on her way to the Glee when she spotted Brittany standing at the corner of an empty classroom facing the wall. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she entered the room and took a seat on a desk.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"I'm paralyzed with fear. I really have to pee." She answered slowly, glancing over at Santana.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I can't do it. I can't dance for sectionals. What if I screw up? What if I don't remember the moves? What if nobody likes it? What if –"

"Britt, you're an amazing dancer. Don't ever doubt that." Santana interrupted, as she walked up to Brittany and turned her around, so they were now facing each other.

"I'm just so scared. I've never been so nervous." Brittany replied, as a tear cascaded down her face as she stared at the floor. Santana gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head so they were looking into each others' eyes once again.

"It's normal to be nervous, Sweetie. But all you have to do is work through it and you'll be amazing."

"You promise?"

"I promise you will all of my heart you'll be amazing. Just like always." Santana replied with a small smile on her face, as she stepped away and held her pinky out. "Ready to go to glee?"

Brittany nodded happily and wrapped her pinky around Santanas' as they made their way to the auditorium.

Before glee club started, an idea suddenly occurred to Santana to help Brittany get out of her dance funk, so she led Brittany to the front and center seats, before she made her way to Mike and Rachel.

"Rach, can you get Quinn to sit next to Britt, then join me on stage? Mike, do you know the song" Stage Fright" by Blake McGrath?"

Rachel nodded before making her way to Quinn, and Mike smiled, "Heck yeah. That's kind of one of my favourite songs. It's pretty amazing. Why?"

Santana smiled, "Because we're going to help Britt get out of her stage fright."

"Mr. Shue?" Santana called out,

"Yes, Santana?" he answered,

"Would you mind if Mike and I performed first?"

"Go ahead." He answered, with a smile.

With their director's blessing Mike and Santana hopped on stage and after plugging her iPod to the speakers the song began playing, and Santana began singing while Mike began dancing.

"Britt, this is for you."

_I know you thinking you probably heard it all before__  
><em>_Just close your eyes and let me lead you to the floor__  
><em>_Baby don't worry I promise i'll be by your side__  
><em>_And when you're getting ready take a deep breath and open your eyes_

Mike held his hand out to Santana and together they began dancing, their movements fitting together.

_To get over your stage fright__  
><em>_Baby it's me and you tonight__  
><em>_So get over your stage fright (Of love)__  
><em>_Stage fright (Of love) (x2)_

Suddenly, Rachel appeared and began dancing in tune with the beats of the song, as Mike let go of Santana and made his way to where Brittany was sitting, and gave her a playful smile,

"C'mon Brittany, we can do this."

Brittany smiled and held Mike's hand, as they made their way to the stage.

_Now I know you feel everybody's eyes on you__  
><em>_But just focus on me i'll be the one to guide you through__  
><em>_(oooo) Baby I know you were made for this cause__  
><em>_There's still a show now__  
><em>_So don't hold your back baby let's go__  
><em>_Just sit back and let love take control___

_Chorus:__  
><em>_To get over your stage fright__  
><em>_Baby it's me and you tonight (You and me tonight)__  
><em>_So get over your stage fright (Of love)___

_Stage fright (Of love) (x2)___

_Bridge:__  
><em>_You look so lovely, lovely__  
><em>_Oh baby you, you look so lovely, lovely___

_So let love take over here tonight, let go of your butterflies__  
><em>_So let love take over here tonight, let go of your butterflies__  
><em>_(Woah woah woahhh)___

_Chorus:__  
><em>_To get over your stage fright__  
><em>_Baby it's me and you tonight (Me and you tonight)__  
><em>_So get over your stage fright (Of love)__  
><em>_Stage fright (Of love) (x2)___

_(oh oh oh) (8X)_

The movement between the two dancers were enough to make everybody in glee, including Mr. Shuester, stare at them in awe. Quinn and Santana had always known Brittany was an exceptional dancer because after all, she made majority of the choreography when they were on their Cheerios.

When the last line of the song came, Mike span Brittany right into Santana's arms,

___So let love take over here tonight, let go of your butterflies__  
><em>_So let love take over here tonight, let go of your butterflies_

They smiled as they held each other tightly.

"Still nervous?" Santana asked, still smiling.

Brittany shook her head, and kissed Santana lightly on the lips. "Thank you, San."

"You're welcome, Beautiful."


	4. Destructive Love

Destructive Love.

After the performance that Santana, Mike, and Rachel put on for Brittany; My. Schuester was just about to explain the lesson he wanted to learn about the topic of the week: "Lost Love", when a girl with short shoulder length jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket similar to Santana's, and a motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm, walked into the choir room.

"Excuse me, is this the Glee club?"

Mr. Schuester turned around to face the girl, "Why yes it is. What can we do for you?"

The girl glanced around at the members, when she had her sights set on one, Rachel Berry, and gave a killer smile.

"I'm new here at McKinley and I'd like to join the New Directions. My name is Caleigh Montgomery." The girl introduced, keeping her eyes locked on Rachel.

"Well, welcome to the New Directions, Ca—"

Rachel stood up and glared at the girl that stood at the front of the class,

"No."

Mr. Schuester stared at his star and gave her a disappointed look,

"Rachel. _Anybody_ can join."

Rachel shook her head as she approached the girl, who was smirking at her, and shoved her right out of the room and into the lockers. Everybody except Santana were completely blindsided by the random act of violence. Or any act of violence being committed by Rachel Berry. Since, ya know…. It's Rachel.

"Rachel!" Mr. Schuester yelled, when Rachel followed the girl she had just shoved. Thankfully, Santana ran over to Rachel before she could do anything else that she may regret…or not. It all depends who you talk to.

"Rach, hey calm dow –" Santana said seriously, as she held her best friend by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"No! I don't fucking want her here! She's supposed to be in Carmel! She ruined my life! Rachel screamed, as she attempted to get out of Santana's death grip.

Caleigh stood up and smirked, "Nice to see you too, Baby." She blew a kiss at Rachel, and made her way back into the choir room.

"Fuck you, Adams." Rachel hissed, as Santana led her back into the room

"You already did. Several times. Or do you need a reminder?" Caleigh asked, teasingly, as she took a seat next to…Quinn, of all people.

Rachel took several breaths before Santana let her go.

"Worst experience of my life, Caleigh. What the fuck are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be on Vocal Adrenaline."

"What does it look like I'm doing here, Rae? I'm joining New Directions. V.A got a bit too…. Snobby for me. So now I'm here." Caleigh answered with a shrug of her shoulders, but looked up as an idea struck her.

"I do have a challenge for you though."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Be my girlfriend again, and I'll leave New Directions."

"Fuck no."

"C'mon, Baby. I've changed, I swear!" Caleigh begged mockingly, and began to approach Rachel again.

"Hey! Back the fuck off if you love that pretty little face of yours because if you take one more step I'll rip it right off your head." Santana threatened.

Caleigh laughed,

"Who's this? Your new girlfriend?"

"What's it to you?" Santana hissed, confusing everybody else even more. Except Brittany. She knew that Santana loved her and loved Rachel as a sister.

"Because Rae's mine." Caleigh responded seriously.

"I'm not yours. You tried to kill me! You crazy psycho bitch!" Rachel yelled,

"Oh come on. Spiking your drink is not a murder attempt. Especially after all the great sex we had that night. Baby, if I knew E and alcohol made you go _all. Night. Long_ I would have done it more than once."

"I fucking hate you. You know that wasn't what I was talking about. Why can't you just get out of my life?"

"Because you love me more." Rachel couldn't deny it. She still loved Caleigh. Caleigh was the one person that knew Rachel better than anybody. But, who she was six months ago and who she was at this moment were two very different people.

Rachel glanced over at the rest of the Glee club members and sighed, because she knew Caleigh would be an incredible part of New Directions. It could mean winning Regionals _and_ Nationals. She turned to Santana, who had a concerned expression on her face, and when their eyes locked, she knew.

"Fucking hell, Rach. NO. Fuck, no. You can't -"

"I have to. Regionals. Nationals. Think about it. You've heard her." Rachel didn't give Santana any time to respond.

"There's something else. You won't just leave me here, Leigh."

"If you get back with me, I won't leave McKinley. OR, you come and join V.A."

"I'm staying."

"Then we both are. Girlfriends again?" Caleigh asked, holding out her open arms, her back facing glee club.

"Yeah. Sure." Rachel replied, as she leaned into the hug and faced the concerned stares from her _friends._

When Caleigh let her go, she looked at Mr. Schuester,

"Lost Love, right?"

"Excuse me?" he asked,

"The theme for this week is lost love?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, this lost love is about to get destructive." Rachel commented,

"In more ways than one." Caleigh whispered harshly, making Rachel shudder.

Together they walked out of Glee practice and hopped onto Caleigh's bike and taking off towards Rachel's house.


	5. I Hate How You Keep Me Holding On

I Hate How You Keep Me Holding On, Valerie, I just want to Hold your Hand.

For the rest of the day, after Rachel and Caleigh had taken off together, some members of the glee club started to get concerned when the diva didn't pick up her phone calls. They didn't exactly know the story between the new girl and Rachel, only Santana did, but she refused to say anything.

Rachel's phone rang a total of four songs five times in the last two hours.

Hate on Me – Mercedes

Valerie – Santana

Tik Tok – Brittany

You Keep Me Hangin' On – Quinn

It got to the point where Caleigh was getting so irritated that she had thrown Rachel's phone at a wall and the battery as the only part of the phone that flew out.

"Baby, your friends are incredibly annoying."

"They just want to make sure I'm okay. They're not annoying." Rachel replied, bitterly, as she sat next to her ex-girlfriend on the couch in Rachel's living room.

"Why are you always taking their side, when they clearly never take yours?"

"Because they don't know what's going on. They don't know about us. Or what you used to do to me. You're not important enough for them to know about our history together." Rachel said, knowing full well what was coming next.

"So you're telling me… I'm not important enough?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

The next thing Rachel knew was she was being pulled up by her shirt and thrown against a wall.

"Why do you _always_ have to piss me off? I never have to get violent with you unless you start talking shit."

"Maybe because I've just stopped caring." Rachel suggested sarcastically.

Caleigh backhanded her, and she was now on the floor. '

'_Fuck, why did I even agree to be with her again?' _Rachel asked herself, as she shook herself out of her self-pity and stood up.

"Is that honestly all you have? You used to be so much str-"

Caleigh's fist had not so gently brushed by her face, and she stumbled into her Daddy's chair.

"Fuck! Baby! I'm sorry! I just…You kept on…" Caleigh trailed off, as she attempted to help Rachel.

"Leave."

Caleigh nodded solemnly, before she grabbed her stuff and left Rachel alone in the house. When she was gone. She heard the song,

I Want to Hold Your Hand

Indicating that Kurt was calling, and a smile appeared on her face. Somewhere between Caleigh's fist in her face and attempting to help her she had fixed her phone and placed it on the couch.

"Hello?" she answered,

"Oh thank goodness! Rae, are you okay? Did she do it again? Where is she?" Kurt rambled,

"No she's gone. And yeah, she did it again. But I'm okay. Don't tell San –"

"Rachel! What the hell?" Santana's voice rang out from the other side of the receiver.

"San, I'm fine."

"Open your front door. We're here." *click*

Rachel made her way to her front door and found Kurt, Blaine, and Santana standing on her front porch. She moved aside so they could come in.


	6. Miserable Love

Miserable Love.

When Santana saw Rachel at school the next day, she recognized the sunglasses she was wearing as the 'cover-the-bruise-that-Caleigh-made' sunglasses – meaning, that the make-up Rachel had applied wasn't enough. But what pissed Santana off the most was that Rachel wanted to cover them up in the first place. She stuck by Rachel's side for their first and second periods and during lunch, but since their next class together wasn't until their seventh period, Rachel was with Quinn and Mercedes.

It wasn't until the day she saved Quinn from Sam that Quinn had taken the empty seat next to Rachel during their third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and even seventh periods – where Santana would normally sit. But because her new best friend knew how Rachel felt about Quinn, she didn't have any objections.

Rachel and Santana were currently sitting in their seventh period class, both trying to hold in their excitement for Glee club and texting Kurt and Blaine back and forth. Quinn found it strange that Rachel was more… jumpy than usual, and not paying attention in class. She wasn't the only one that noticed how deeply Santana was breathing as an attempt to calm herself down and Rachel's twitchy foot, as they both stared at the clock and their phones.

Suddenly, a faint vibration from two phones in that class was heard, and as Rachel and Santana opened the messages, they looked up and smiled at each other.

"We're waiting backstage in the auditorium." – K

The last bell of the day rang out, echoing through the halls of William McKinley High School.

"So what's with the shades, Rae?" Quinn asked, as she waited in the choir room with Rachel. Santana went to find Brittany.

"Nothing. I didn't get enough sleep." Rachel replied, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Oh. Well," Quinn started before leaning in slightly, so her lips were close enough for her breath to hit Rachel's ear, "I kinda miss looking into your eyes."

Rachel could have sworn her heart stopped. She looked over at Quinn, whose face was an inch away from her own, and smiling the sweetest smile Rachel had ever seen. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Lauren walked in,

"Awww! Look, San! Don't they seem like they would make the greatest couple ever?" Brittany asked, loudly. Loud enough for Rachel and Quinn to snap out of their trances and jump right out of their seats.

"Babe, it couldn't happen because Quinn's straight. She doesn't like dykes. And, Rachel is –"

"Is _what_, Whee—Artie?" Santana hissed.

"She's a …_you know_…Since she likes girls."

"What gives you the right to judge people and call people derogatory names? Yeah, I know I've teased Rachel for the entire time I've known her, but now she's one of my best friends. So if I ever hear you say _that_ word _ever_ you'll regret it." Santana replied, calmly as linked her pinky with Brittany and made their way to sit beside Rachel. Brittany gave her boyfriend a 'You're and idiot' look.

During the next five minutes, Caleigh had walked in with Sam, Finn, and Puck. Followed by Mr. Schuester. Thankfully, both seats next to Quinn and Rachel were occupied by each other on one side, Santana on Rachel's other side and Mercedes on Quinn's.

"Hey guys, so I understand that Caleigh – the newest edition to the New Directions has a song prepared for today with Sam, Puck, and Finn. So give Caleigh an encouraging welcome, since it's her first performance for us." Mr. Schuester said, as he shot Rachel a pleading look and the rest of the club, except Santana and Rachel, applauded the newest member.

As Caleigh stood at the front of the band with the mic, with an electric guitar strapped to her front; Finn sat behind the drumset; Puck had a bass guitar strapped to himself; and Sam stood behind the keyboard.

[Caleigh]

_I cry myself to sleep again tonight__  
><em>_'Cause I cannot hold you tight__  
><em>_I wish I could see you again tomorrow__  
><em>_To take all this sorrow, sorrow__  
><em>_I'm hollow__  
><em>

[_**Sam**_ and _Caleigh_]

_**When I touch you**__  
><em>_Can you feel it__  
><em>_**When I need you**__  
><em>_Can you give it__  
><em>_**When I look in your eyes**__  
><em>_Can you see me__  
><em>_**When I fall, fall**__  
><em>_Will you catch me, catch me, catch me_

[_Sam_ and _Caleigh_]

_Misery is what I feel__  
><em>_When you're not around__  
><em>_So I can't heal__  
><em>_Misery is what I feel__  
><em>_Is what I feel [Repeat]__  
><em>_These tears on my face__  
><em>_Are for you__  
><em>_I wish that I could hold you__  
><em>_Touch you, feel you__  
><em>_My heart is bleeding Can't you see__  
><em>_I wish that you could hold me__  
><em>_Touch me, feel me_

When Rachel recognized the song that was being played, she balled her fists at her side, before getting her cell phone out and sending out a text message,

_Misery by the Moffatts. That's the song she, Sam, Finn, and Puck are playing right now. Sam's staring at Quinn like he didn't do anything wrong. Like he ALMOST didn't rape her. Caleigh's being an idiot. I wanna smash that guitar on her face. – R_

_[All]_

_Misery is what I feel__  
><em>_When you're not around__  
><em>_So I can't heal__  
><em>_Misery is what I feel__  
><em>_Is what I feel [Repeat]__  
><em>_These tears on my face__  
><em>_Are for you__  
><em>_I wish that I could hold you__  
><em>_Touch you, feel you__  
><em>_My heart is bleeding Can't you see__  
><em>_I wish that you could hold me__  
><em>_Touch me, feel me_

Rachel glanced over at Quinn, who had a sympathetic smile on her face, as Sam sang to her. Suddenly, someone was gripping her hand. She looked beside her and it was Santana. Clearly she was pissed off too.

_Yeah, I know. S just texted me. Meet us with glee club when they're done. – K_

The room erupted with applause.

"Wow! Great job, guys and girl! That was amazing! But, I want to see if anybody else can one up you guys. Any takers?" Mr. Schue challenged. Rachel and Santana shot up from their seats.

"Us." They said simultaneously,

"Actually, Rachel has a surprise performance for you all in the auditorium. So let's go?"

When their director gave them permission to head towards the auditorium, Rachel took off running – as a way to not confront Caleigh. Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany linked arms with Quinn – to keep her away from Sam. When Santana saw the scowls on Sam's and Caleigh's faces, she smiled.

Upon arrival, the glee club sat down in their seats as they observed Rachel sitting on the stage, dangling her feet, as she waited. When she spotted Caleigh, Rachel smiled,

"Hey, Leigh? I need your help with this performance."

Caleigh smiled and ran towards Rachel,

"Anything for you, Babe."

"Kay, well could you sit down on the chair over there?"

"Sure?"

When Caleigh sat down, the boys in familiar uniforms came out with rope and tied her to the chair. Kurt and Blaine came out when the beat started to play,

"Leigh, I loved you. So much I thought I would die without you. But I will _always_ hate you more."

The Warblers began to sing the backup for the song, "Victim of Love" by Cash Cash.

_**(Blaine)  
>Victim of Love<br>Victim of Love**_

(Rachel and **Blaine**)

_I'm just victim trying to set myself free, but it's so hard to see you ain't right for me__  
><em>_My friends all hate you but i still disagree  
><em>_**Hey Hey**__  
><em>_The way you dance on me it makes it hard to see it__  
><em>_Is me loving you such a crime?__  
><em>_You keep my blood rushing all of the time___

_**(Blaine and Rachel at the same time)  
>I'm going out of my mind, I'm a victim of love<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Got me tied up in knots, someone please call the cops**__**  
><strong>__**I said I can't walk away 'cuz I can't get enough**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love**__****_

_**I'm going out of my mind, 'cuz I can't shake your love**__**  
><strong>__**My heart got lost in your sheets, bumping hard to the beat**__**  
><strong>__**I said I can't walk away 'cuz i can't get enough**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love**__  
><em>_  
>(Rachel)<em>

_You always kick me when I'm down on my knees, 'cuz girl you're cold as ice, should've took my friends' advice__  
><em>_My friends all tell me you've been cheating on me, but it's so hard to see, you're no good for me__  
><em>_Is me loving you such a crime?__  
><em>_You keep my blood rushing all of the time___

_I can't believe I've been wasting my time__  
><em>_I think the sex must have made me go blind___

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_I can't shake this_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_a little help now, _

_**(Blaine and Rachel at the same time)  
>I'm going out of my mind, I'm a victim of love<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Got me tied up in knots, someone please call the cops**__**  
><strong>__**I said I can't walk away 'cuz I can't get enough**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love**__****_

_**I'm going out of my mind, 'cuz I can't shake your love**__**  
><strong>__**My heart got lost in your sheets, bumping hard to the beat**__**  
><strong>__**I said I can't walk away 'cuz i can't get enough**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love**_

The glee club had no idea whether to applaud or not. It was obvious the song had a secret meaning. But nobody except for Santana knew what it was.

"You guys remember the Warblers, right? Well, Caleigh knows Blaine and Kurt. Since they were the ones that – " "She's lying! She's just a stupid liar!" Caleigh exclaims, as Rachel cues Blaine and Kurt to untie her. As soon as she's loose, she stomps right up to Rachel.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I could tell Jesse, or better yet, Sam. Since you all are –"

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" Caleigh yelled, as she backhanded Rachel – making her sunglasses fly off her face. Rachel was on the floor, when she heard Santana.

"Oh hells no. You did not just hit Rachel in front of 14 witnesses!" Santana ran down toward the stage.

"San, no. Not worth it!" Rachel replied, as she jumped up.

"C'mon Leigh. You can do better than that. I know you can." Everybody gasped when they saw the dark bruise on the side of Rachel's face.

Caleigh clenched her fists and threw a punch, but Rachel dodged it and tripped Caleigh.

"Hey, Caleigh! We have a surprise for you and Sammy boy over there." Blaine called out, as Jesse St. James, himself came out from backstage.

"Mr. Shuester, I have to apologize for Sam and Caleigh's behavior while in Glee club. I've already made a call to our parents and they're being sent to – "

"Hoooolllldddd up. Did you say _'our parents_' ?" Mercedes asked,

"Well, yes. Caleigh Adams and Samuel Evans, are in fact my half sister and half brother. But, as I was saying, they're being sent to Military school."

He faced Rachel, "Hey, I'm sorry for not believing you before. I didn't know Caleigh would ever hurt you. I'm sorry for hurting you too."

"It's okay. Thank you, Jesse."

Jesse jumped off the stage and made his way toward Sam and Quinn, "Quinn I'm sorry that my brother is a complete caveman. You didn't deserve to be hurt like that. Come on Sam. You like hitting girls so much huh? Let's see how well you take punches from the same gender as you, asshole. I hate that you're my brother." Jesse spat, as he grabbed Sam by the shirt and tossed him down the stairs.

Rachel jumped when she heard Caleigh's harsh whisper in her ear,

"I fucking loved you. Nobody will ever love you like I did. I wish you were dead."

Before Rachel could turn around, Caleigh plunged her self-defense knife into Rachel's back and walked away.

Rachel fell onto her knees as Caleigh jumped off the stage.

The sight of her glee club was the last thing she saw before a shriek echoed throughout the auditorium.


	7. If I Die Young

If I Die Young.

A week had passed since the stabbing of Rachel Berry and everybody had an overwhelming sense of guilt inside of themselves because they never gave her a chance to explain why it was that she hated Caleigh Adams – so much. They still didn't, until Santana confirmed their worries.

"When Caleigh and Rachel were together, it was violent. We only became friends after because we were trying to find a way to win over….uhm… the people that we fell in love with. But, I knew she was holding something back. So, I talked to Kurt and Blaine because she was always with them. They spilled everything just for the reason that I'm tough and they needed someone to look out for her since Caleigh started coming here. But from what they told me, this isn't Rachel's first trip to the hospital. It's never been this serious."

"Well, don't you think some of it has to be Rachel's fault too? I mean, nobody can deny that whenever Rachel talks, she tends to piss people off. Caleigh was honestly not that bad. I mean yeah she shouldn't have gone and stabbed Rachel, but still, Rachel was just…kind of _asking for it._"

Everybody turned to Artie. Some shocked and furious that _that_ statement just came out of his mouth. Already having tears flowing down her face, Santana glared at Artie.

"Seriously, dude? Shut the hell up!" Finn exclaimed, as he stormed out of the choir room.

"Artie, what the fuck is your deal?" Tina yelled,

"Nothing's my deal. I'm just saying, maybe if Rachel wasn't such a dyke like Santana here, she wouldn't have gotten her ass kicked everyday. Maybe Rchel made her miserable and Leigh just regretted that she broke up with her boyfriend for a _girl_."

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Santana's face. _'So that's what's bothering him.'_ She thought to herself, and by the looks on everybody else's faces, including Brittany's, they knew too.

"So you're putting the fact that hypothetically Caleigh just regretted getting with Rachel after dumping her supposed boyfriend, as the legitimate reason as to why she was beating on Rachel? Seriously, Artie. You cannot be that deranged, actually, yes you can because you're taking the side of somebody you _just_ met and someone who nearly killed one of our teammates over the side of somebody we've all befriended who is also the Captain of Glee club." Brittany replied, surprisingly calmly. But, her calmness wasn't what surprised everybody. It was her sudden growth in vocabulary and that everybody actually understood everything she was saying. Brittany shrugged and mumbled,

"Rachel's been tutoring me in everything."

Suddenly, her heart dropped and tears began pouring out of her eyes. She turned to Santana and collapsed into her arms.

"I miss her, S. What if she dies?"

Santana wrapped her arms around the woman she loved, as she cried for her best friend. _'Rae, you better not die on us.'_

Meanwhile, in the hospital Rachel's monitor was flat lining and the doctor's worked frantically to get her stable. Quinn stood outside of her room with her fathers and watched the doctors do what they were supposed to do best. Save her life. They were supposed to keep her alive. She felt tears streaming down her face and suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She had always avoided the one place where she felt she didn't belong anymore; but at this particular moment, she had never needed it so much. Quinn ran down six flights of stairs, out of the hospital, and into her car; where she took off. All the while having one thought in her mind,

_Please, Please, Please don't take her away from me. _


	8. I'll Make You Feel My Love

Make You Feel My Love.

_They were sitting on the roof of Quinn's house, watching the sun go down. The warmth emitting from Rachel's body was addicting – she never wanted to leave her embrace. Quinn had never felt so safe. _

"_You're incredible. Please, don't ever forget that." _

_Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and slightly lifted her head to look at Rachel's face. _

"_Well, that was random." _

_Rachel unwrapped her arms from Quinn's body and gazed into her eyes. _

"_I know. But, I just wanted you to know." _

"_Why does it sound so…final?" _

_Rachel sighed, as she looked away. Before Quinn could say another word, Rachel genly placed both of her hands on the sides of Quinn's face and made sure Quinn heard her. _

"_I love you, Quinn. Remember that. I. Love. You." _

_Quinn smiled, _

"_I love you too, Rachel." _

_Rachel smiled and suddenly out of nowhere, Adele's song, "Make you feel my love" began to play softly in the background. She embraced Quinn once again, _

"_Quinn, you have to wake up now. Everybody's looking for you." _

"_What?" _

Quinn opened her eyes and found herself laying on one of the pews at the church she used to go to with her parents.

"What the he…heck?" she whispered to herself, as she glanced around the empty church. Until, Santana burst in through the main doors.

"Quinn? Are you here? Quinn!" Santana called out, until she spotted a flash of blond hair at the first pew from the front. She ran towards her friend, who was sitting and staring at the crucifix that hung at the front of the church.

"Quinn?" Santana whispered, before she saw the tears that were coming down her face.

"I think I love her."

Santana sighed heavily, and slid into the seat next to her friend.

"Well, maybe you should tell her yourself?"

Quinn glanced over at Santana,

"She was coding when I left. I couldn't …I mean, I … I've never felt so useless. So I decided to try something that I haven't done in almost a year."

"Pray?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well, it must have worked. Rachel's alive. She's in recovery. She woke up a couple of hours ago. She was asking for you."

"I _really_ love her, San. Like, _really, really, REALLY_ love her. And, if she ever gave me the time of day I'd never hurt her like Caleigh did. I'd treat her –"

"Q?"

"Yeah?"

"We should really get to the hospital. You should tell her all that stuff yourself. This church kind of creeps me out and visiting hours are almost over. So we need to book. Like, now."

"Let's go."

Together they ran out of the church and took Santana's car to the hospital. By the time they arrived, Rachel was asleep once again, but the nurses let Quinn stay by her bedside. Quinn fell asleep holding Rachel's hand, but not before kissing the brunette's forhead and cheek; and whispering a simple,

"_I love you, Rachel Berry." _


	9. Through the Trees

Through the Trees.

During the next couple of weeks, the members of the glee club had taken turns to look after their captain. All except for Artie, because nobody trusted him. But, Quinn, as a surprise to everybody else, was the only one that ever visited her alone and even spent some nights by Rachel's bedside. Santana and Brittany stayed with Rachel on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; while Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine stayed with her on Thursdays. As for the weekend, Finn, Santana, and Quinn took turns. Unbeknownst to everybody else except Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany, Quinn stayed the nights during the weekends.

The day was Wednesday, Santana and Brittany had just walked in when Hiram Berry was outside of Rachel's room talking on his cell phone,

"Okay, I'll pick you up at Peterson Airport at 7 tomorrow morning. Okay, Ma. Yes, I love you too. I will. See you tomorrow." He snapped his phone shut, as he smiled at Santana and Brittany.

"Hi, girls," he greeted as they walked into the room together.

"How're you doing, Mr. Berry?" Santana asked, as she made her way to the other side of Rachel's bed.

"I'll let you know once I feel something other than fear. And, it's Hiram." Hiram answered honestly.

"How's Rachel doing?" Brittany asked, curiously.

"Just the same. The doctors don't know why she's in a coma. Or why she won't wake up. They say she'll wake up when she's ready. It might be an emotional thing." Hiram Berry explained, as his chocolate brown eyes watered with the unshed tears for his 17 year old baby girl to wake up.

"She'll wake up, Mr. Berry. I mean, Hiram. I know she will. It just takes time. That's all. She might be going through an emotional journey to find herself or something. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to worry." Brittany replied, giving him a confident smile. Suddenly, it occurred to the middle aged man that everybody completely misjudged the young blonde in front of her that went by the name of Brittany S. Pierce. He smiled back.

"I'm sure you're absolutely right, Brittany. Knowing Rachel, she's just…waiting for something completely life changing to happen to one of us. Then she'll wake up." Hiram replied, as he stood up.

"Santana, you're sure you and Brittany will be fine alone with her?" This was a normal question for Hiram and Christopher Berry to ask, before leaving Rachel alone with any of her friends.

"Absolutely, Hiram. You can go. You need rest." Santana replied, as she gave him a confident smile.

"Thank you, Santana and Brittany. I swear, Christopher and I wouldn't know what we'd do if Rachel didn't have friends like you." Hiram replied, as he bid them goodbye and left the room.

Santana leaned in close to Rachel's ear and whispered,

"Hey, rae. It's Santana. I'm sorry I'm not here enough. I would cut school, but I know how you feel about getting a proper education. Anyway, listen Rae, you have to wake up, okay? Because I'm not entirely sure how long Quinn and Britt can take seeing you like this. Your girl's always crying and not talking, unless it's about a song she sings in Glee that reminds her of you. JUST…wake up, okay? Please? Please, please, please wake up." She pleaded, not caring if Brittany heard her or not, as she took Rachel's hand in her own and squeezed gently.

Afteer hearing Santana's plead to Rachel, a memory popped into her head. She looked down at Rachel and furrowed her eyebrows. _'Noway. She couldn't be like staying like this because of what she said. But why else? She already has Quinn. Santana's her…. Best Friend. Best Friends do anything for each other.' _

"San?" Brittany called out gently, as she sat next to Santana.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"I think I have to tell you something. It might be important. But first I have to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Santana asked, slightly suspicious.

"Did Rachel ever know how afraid you were of how other people would treat you if you came out?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Well, I have to tell you something Rachel told me during fourth period the day she got stabbed."

_Flashback to the day of the stabbing. (During fourth period)_

"_I just don't get it, Rachel. She says she loves me, that she wants to be with me. But, she won't come out of her closet in front of anybody else. I love her, but if I say it out loud in front of other people, she might get mad at me." Brittany explained, sadly. _

"_I know, Britt. But, don't worry about it. We'll find a way to get through to her. We can be there to guide her out. It'll take some time though. I'll make her an offer she can't refuse. Then I promise, you two will have your happily ever after." Rachel replied with a broad smile and an arm around Brittany's shoulders. _

_End of Flashback. _

"It hurts you that much that I'm not out?" Santana questioned, even though she already knew the answer just by looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Honestly, yeah. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend and hold your hand in public. I want to be able to kiss you sweetly and for you not to care about who's watching and who they'd tell. I love you that much, Santana Lopez. I always will, even if you decide that you don't want to come out _right now_." Brittany answered, a small smile on her face.

She and Brittany were in a tight, but comfortable embrace on the chair beside Rachel's bed, when something suddenly occurred to her.

"Britt?"

"Mhmm?"

"Did she say what she was going to do to convince me to come out?"

Brittany thought for a moment, then shook her head,

"She didn't mention it. Why?"

Santana gave out a heavy sigh,

"I think she's blackmailing me."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at her _friend_.

"That 's ridiculous."

"It's really not. You heard Hiram. She's probably waiting for something to happen to change _someone's_ life. Who's life do you think that is? She already has Quinn. She doesn't really care about anybody else. Except us. She wants me to come out. If I do…She'll wake up."

Before Brittany could get a word out, Rachel's hand twitched lightly against Santana's, and before either of them knew it, Santana's assumption was proven to be true. Santana glared at the comatose girl.

"You're such a bit-"

"San, she's in a coma. You can't call her that." Brittany said sternly.

"But, Britt! She's – "

"You cannot call her a bitch. So stop."

Santana pouted and sunk back into her chair. She couldn't believe she was being blackmailed by a comatose Rachel Berry.


	10. Babylon

Babylon.

They were laying on the top of Quinn's car, staring up at the twinkling stas above them. Even though Rachel was slightly shorter than Quinn, she was the one that held the blonde in a particularly protective embrace, as her shoulder served as a pillow for Quinn's head.

"I wish we could be like this when we're awake." Quinn whispered, as she brought the gaze of her hazel eyes upon Rachel's face. The brunette turned her gaze at the blonde with a questioning expression on her face.

"But, it's quiet here. Nobody around to disturb us, or keep us away from one another. No Sam. No Caleigh. No Finn. Just _us_." Rachel replied,

"Rae, Sam's gone to Military school. Caleigh's gone to Juvie.I don't really care if there's anybody disturbing us. I just want to see you _awake_. I don't know how or why it's possible out dreams may be linked together, but just know that I'm totally grateful for it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Quinn reassured, as the arm draped over Rachel's waist slightly tightened. She knew Rachel was hiding something from her _dream _girlfriend. There was something in her head that was scaring her. Quinn just didn't have any idea what it was.

"I'll wake up soon, Quinn. I promise. But, I'm just waiting for something of epic proportions to happen. Trust me. You'll be absolutely ecstatic that it happened." Rachel replied, with a somewhat of a suspicious smile.

Suddenly the familiar sound of the song, 'They Big Bang' by Rock Mafia and Miley Cyrus began to play from Quinn's phone.

"Time to wake up, Quinn. School is important." Rachel teased, as she gave Quinn a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You're more important. I want to –"

"Quinn."

The blonde pouted before receiving a 'see you later' kiss from the brunette. She closed her eyes as the song began to get louder and more clearer. Quinn opened her eyes and found herself next to the unconscious Rachel Berry.


	11. This Day Doesn't Die

This Day Doesn't Die.

During the days when the Glee club has rehearsals, Rachel is usually the first one sitting at the piano. But since she wasn't around Santana decided to wait quietly in front of the piano. She stared at the large wooden instrument and tried to figure out what it was about music that Rachel was so passionate about; but she, as well as everybody else knew that inside Rachel Berry was a mystery. Santana was so deep in thought she hadn't even realized that everybody had made their way into the room, and they were all staring at her.

"Santana?" Mr. Schuester's voice called, as his green eyes peered at her with concern.

"Sorry, what?" Santana answered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Is everything alright? We've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now." He asked,

Santana took a deep breath. This was it.

"Well, no not really. There's this thing….I have to confess." She started as she closed her eyes, and reminded her to just breathe.

"The last time Brittany and I visited Rachel… Made me realize that life was short, and that love isn't something to be ashamed of. No matter who you're in love with. So, here I am… I'm doing this for Rachel and Brittany..And yeah, me too I guess. This confession I have… It's that I'm gay. As in… I like girls. A girl. Brittany. I love Brittany Pierce."

Everybody was silent. But Brittany was already in front of her, holding her hands in hers.

"I love you too, Santana Lopez."

And with that, Brittany gave Santana the biggest mind blowing kiss in the history of the kisses they've shared.

Rachel opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She sat up from the hospital bed, and found herself face to face with her fathers.

"Rachel?" Christopher called out,

She glanced to her left and smiled,

"Hi, Dad."

"Rachel!" Another voice exclaimed happily.

She glanced to her right and smiled again,

"Hi, Daddy."

Before she knew it, she was engulfed in one big hug by the only men she had ever loved and trusted with her life.

During glee club, after Santana's confession, Santana and Quinn had received a text message from Hiram and Christopher Berry,

"You guys don't have to come today. The doctor says she needs to rest by herself for awhile. She might wake up confused. Don't worry, she's doing well. We'll keep you updated. Love you both!"

They glanced over at each other, before Santana speaks up,

"We just got a text from Rachel's dads. Nobody is allowed to visit her for now. The doctor is afraid she might wake up confused and match people up with different names. "

"Done, Honey." Christopher replied, as he walked into their house with Rachel and Hiram.

"I still don't get it. Why don't you want anybody knowing you're awake yet?" Hiram asked,

"It's a surprise for when Jon, Justine, Jessie, and DJ arrive." Rachel answered with a smile, before retreating to her room to look through her sheet music.


	12. Masquerade

Masquerade.

"Mr. Schuester, if it's alright with you, the four of us will be auditioning together as a quadruple mash-up of our favourite songs. Our mash up consists of 'Always' by Panic! At the Disco; 'Say anything' by Mariana's Trench; 'This Day Doesn't Die' by Classified; and 'Things I Wanted to Say' by San Sebastian." Justine informed, and smiled as he nodded. Just when the cousins were about to take their places (Justine sitting at the piano, Jessica and DJ strapped on electric guitars; and Jonathan grabbed his bass guitar, the masked cousin sat over at the drums), Puck interrupted,

"Wait, hold on. Isn't your other cousin going to perform too?"

The four glanced over at the drummer as a smirk appeared on her face. She shrugged in response.

"We'll see."

"Does she talk?" Mercedes asked, skeptically.

Justine looked at the girl as if she had three heads, as the other three snickered, which was followed by an eye roll.

"Of course she talks. And, for your information, she can sing." Justine huffed proudly.

"Can we just do this already?" Santana asked, obviously frustrated.

"Right. Let's do this." DJ answered.

Jessica began plucking the chords to her guitar as Jonathan began:

_When the world gets too heavy  
>Put it on my back,<br>You are taking me apart  
>Like bad glue on a get well card<em>

_It was always you  
>Falling for me<br>Now there's always time  
>Calling for me<br>I am the light  
>Blinking at the end of the road<br>Blink back to let me know _

Suddenly the tone of Jessica's guitar changed and together she and DJ began strumming quickly, as the masked girl began drumming. Jessica had begun to sing: 

_You can take it all away and I'll miss__  
><em>_There's a little bit of you in all this__  
><em>_And you can say you only think you know, yeah__  
><em>_Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet__  
><em>_Cause you haven't seen any of my best__  
><em>_You know I hate myself without you now___

_Hurts the same when nobody knows__  
><em>_I guess that's just how it goes__  
><em>_And I won't say anything at all___

_I was talking on a dollar sign__  
><em>_anxious, scared of what you need__  
><em>_Everybody wants a piece of you__  
><em>_Everyone takes a piece of me_

As the guitars faded, Justine had began playing pressing the keys slowly on the piano, as the masked girl transformed her beat into a different tempo. DJ stepped up and began rapping as Jonathan sang backup.

_This day doesn't die til... (9x)__  
><em>_Forgive. Forget. That's a lesson that we haven't learned yet.__  
><em>_We try. We cry. But a day doesn't die til the sun is set.___

_Uh, yeah, night falls, days come and go__  
><em>_No retreat, stubborn, played the role,__  
><em>_Held a grudge, seen it takes its toll__  
><em>_I guess it proves I still got a way to go__  
><em>_Got to stop being so hard headed and hard nosed__  
><em>_and get rid of the excess cargo, you know__  
><em>_lighten up my carload cuz I keep veeren on back down to her road__  
><em>_Uh ? I've been lied to and cheated on__  
><em>_I've been shit talked, beat down, treated wrong,__  
><em>_and I won't forgive or forget__  
><em>_but I don't want to live with regret__  
><em>_and so I hope I can let go, move on,__  
><em>_try to forgive anybody who did Luke wrong__  
><em>_Yeah, right I can hold hope, hoping it'll do but I don't think I got the will to___

_Forgive. Forget. That's a lesson that we haven't learned yet.__  
><em>_We try. We cry. But a day doesn't die til the sun is set.___

_He goes, balls to the walls till I drop__  
><em>_Love what I am, hate what I'm not__  
><em>_I no longer talk or text message__  
><em>_any exgirlfriends or these exbestfriends.__  
><em>_Who left me stress and this neck tension__  
><em>_and who never paid any dues but expect pension__  
><em>_so that's what the friendship is suspended__  
><em>_and if you thought I'd forget guess again.__  
><em>_I don't have it in me. I don't have the discipline___

_Eye for an eye, the adreneline is kicking in__  
><em>_Burn me once then it's shame on you__  
><em>_If I let it happen twice than it's shame on me__  
><em>_okay, I get it, this is part of the vicious__  
><em>_cycle we live in so I'm forgivin__  
><em>_still gittin heated with anyone who burns us__  
><em>_I won't hold a grudge but I'm still tryin' to learn to___

_Forgive. Forget. That's a lesson that we haven't learned yet.__  
><em>_We try. We cry. But a day doesn't die til the sun is set._

Again, the song suddenly transitioned into Masquerade, with a steady beat and with all the instruments playing at the same time – without the piano. Justine stood from her seat and sang into the microphone, as she jumped energetically to the beat.

_I can't look straight at you, my dear__  
><em>_You will smell my fear, hold on to my slippery heart__  
><em>_Don't press too hard__  
><em>_You crush like a tidal wave___

_I know I had the words to say__  
><em>_Put your tail between your legs__  
><em>_Tell me what you really mean__  
><em>_You never say what you really mean___

_You masquerade like you're unique__  
><em>_Like you've got a lot to say, like there's something underneath__  
><em>_You masquerade like you're unique__  
><em>_Like's there's another you, like there's someone else to blame___

_Our chemicals reacting like darts__  
><em>_Teeth are shaking but it's not love__  
><em>_I'm electric and you're a plug__  
><em>_You aren't my friend, I'm not so friendly anymore___

_Put your tail between your legs__  
><em>_Tell me what you really mean__  
><em>_You never say what you really mean_

Everybody noticed that the cousin in the masquerade mask stood up and the drummer from the jazz band took over, as well as the female guitarist that did the 'Gives You Hell' Number with Rachel took over for Jessica. Justine grabbed a chair from the audience and pushed her masked cousin into it. When the girl was seated, Justine and Jessica blocked the view of the rest of the glee club – who was more than thoroughly confused and intrigued at the same time. But as an extra precaution, the boys had stepped in front of them too.

Suddenly, the ask was thrown into the air – landing in front of Quinn. Jessica walked over behind the drumset and pulled out a yellow rose. She handed it to the still mysterious girl, as everybody began to back away and the girl began to sing the rest of the song. Justine and Jessica singing the chorus with her. __

_You masquerade like you're unique__  
><em>_Like you've got a lot to say, like there's something underneath__  
><em>_You masquerade like you're unique__  
><em>_Like's there's another you, like there's someone else to blame___

_You want to rewrite our history__  
><em>_You want to the bend the truth__  
><em>_Looks like you wrote it too___

_You masquerade like you're unique__  
><em>_Like you've got a lot to say, like there's something underneath__  
><em>_You masquerade like you're unique__  
><em>_Like there's another you, like there's someone else to blame_

It wasn't until the end of the performance that the cousins' noticed that the mask had landed in Quinn's lap, as Rachel knelt in front of her holding out the yellow rose.

Everybody else was just too shocked to know what to feel.

"They're ….quiet." Jessica observed,

"They're in shock." DJ corrected, as they continued to be stared at.

"Rachel, maybe the surprise was a bit much?" Justine questioned,

Rachel shrugged,

"It's a definite possibility," she trailed off, before a smirk suddenly appaeared.

"Uh oh. Rachel, I know that look. What are you –" Jessica started,

"DJ, Jon….do you guys have your super soakers?"

The boys broke out into a wide smile, before they rummaged through their backpacks and taking out two medium sized water guns.

"5…4…3…" They aimed their guns,

"2…1!" They pulled the trigger, and discovered that there was so much power to knock Finn out of his chair and Artie to the other side of the room. Given, they were the only ones who got wet because they were the only ones DJ and Jonathan were aiming at.


	13. Somebody Else's Heart

**A/N: Wow, so I've been reading the last chapter over and over again to come up with what's next and it occurred to me how many spelling mistakes I've had in that chapter…Possibly the prior chapters too. So I apologize, and from now on I shall start using my "spell check" feature. And, I also apologize for the wait! I just hope you enjoy this chapter too! Have fun! **

Someone Else's Heart.

"Yo! What the fuck, dude?" Finn exploded, after sputtering the water out of his mouth. Justine and Jessica stifled their giggles, while DJ and Jonathan rolled their eyes at the exploding football player. Finn leaped from his seat on the second riser to the floor storming toward the quarterback, he winded his clenched fist behind his back, before he heard it.

"Bitch, touch my cousin and die. Honest to god, I'll make sure you never have mini Hudson's." a familiar female voice threatened.

Finn turned around, only to be faced with Rachel staring back at him.

"But, Rachel, your cousins! They – "

Rachel rolled her eyes at the jock and interrupted,

"Yeah. I know what they did, Finncompetant. Are you like, deaf or something? I _told_ them to shoot water at you and Wheel's over there. Serves you right for even attempting to slushy my cousins and for putting Santana down for doing the strongest thing ever. Fucking douchebags. By the way? I'm NOT your girlfriend. Besides, it seems like you have one already."

She replied, pointing her head toward Quinn without looking at her.

"I'm over this shit." She stated loudly before leaving the room, only to make her way to the girl's restroom, where she began beating her fists and kicking in the stall doors. That is, until someone else walked in.

"Rae?"

Rachel recognized the Latina's voice, and slowly sank to the floor. She felt familiar arms wrap around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"I dreamed about her. I thought I felt her when I was out. I thought she slept beside me every night. But it was a figment of my imagination. She loves Hudson."

Santana just stayed silent because she couldn't explain why Quinn spent her days with Finn and spent her nights beside the comatose future Broadway singer.

Meanwhile, back in the choir room Quinn couldn't help but wonder if she should go after Rachel or stay with the _boyfriend_ she was supposed to care for. She knew that if she stayed, she would hurt Rachel – something she was never willing to do; but if she went, she would have to come out to her parents about being… about falling in love with Rachel Berry.

It was true that after her mother had come to take Quinn home the year before, after giving birth to Beth, that her father had also asked for her forgiveness. But, he wasn't the same old Russell Fabray that kicked his youngest daughter out of his house. He had turned into the father that any of his children can go to for advice…About anything.

When Quinn arrived home, she found her mother and father preparing dinner together, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. She smiled at the sight before making her appearance known.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Daddy." She greeted, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Baby Girl. How was school?" Russell asked, genuinely curious.

"Rachel Berry woke up and showed up in Glee club today." She answered gloomily, not because that Rachel was finally awake, but because she found out that Finn was her boyfriend.

Russell and Judy raised their eyebrows at their daughter's conflict.

"I thought you liked this Rachel girl?" Judy asked,

"I do. I'm glad she's awake." Quinn answered,

"So why are you upset?" Russell asked,

"Because she … Finn… I mean…" Quinn started,

"Baby Girl, take a deep breath, relax, and then talk." Russell advised.

Quinn did what she was told and started again,

"Mom, Daddy…I have to tell you guys something important."

The two adults glanced over at each other and sat down at the table in front of their daughter,

"Okay, go ahead Sweetie." Russell replied, as he took Quinn's hand in his own and listened intently.

"Well, here's the thing. I know I'm with Finn. But, I want to be with somebody else more. But this somebody… This_ person_… I hurt he- them."

Russell and Judy gave each other another glance, before Russell decided to ask,

"Baby Girl, is it Rachel Berry? This person you want to be with… Is it Rachel?"

For a moment, Quinn thought her heart was about to give out because it quite literally skipped two beats.

"Honey, it's alright if it's her. We know how you feel about her. We've known for awhile, and we've talked it over. In fact, I think Rachel is better for you than that Hudson boy." Russell explained, surprisingly calmly.

"But, how…I mean,…You're not upset?" Quinn asked, skeptically.

Judy and Russell smiled at their youngest daughter,

"At first, we were. But that was only because that one night when you said you were sleeping over at Chelsea's house, and she kept making up excuses. We knew something was up, and we thought that maybe you were sneaking out to see Finn. But, when she confessed that you were at the hospital… We were actually relieved." Judy explained,

"But how did you …know?"

"That there's a possibility that you may be gay or that you may be in love with Rachel Berry?" Russell asked,

"Both."

"Well, as you know Christopher Berry and I work together. But when Rachel was first admitted, he and I became very good friends. When you all were at school, Chris and Hiram would have lunch outside, while I looked after Rachel. But one day Hiram approached me and asked me to return your scarf back to you. He then proceeded to tell me that you slept beside their comatose daughter; then proceeded to apologize if I didn't know." Russell finished, without any anger in his voice, but rather, pride.

"I – I mean, _WE_ are very proud of you, Quinn. And, we will _always_ love you, no matter who you fall in love with."

By this time, tears we flowing down Quinn's face, and her parents engulfed her into one big embrace.


	14. Next 2 you

Next 2 You

After Rachel's slight breakdown in the bathroom, she promised herself she'd never put herself through that again. It honestly broke her heart that Quinn was with, of the people in the world, Finn Hudson; but she couldn't bring herself to give up on the blonde. Santana, as well as her own fathers, had told her that Quinn spent every night next to her when she was in the hospital. Then, there were those dreams that seemed too real. She still remembered the softness of Quinn's skin and how the way they kissed made her feel like… She was flying. Suddenly an idea struck her. Quinn Fabray likes jocks that have some kind of musical talent. Rachel smirked to herself, _'I can totally do that.'_

The next day, Rachel made her way into Emma Pillsbury's office; the red head looked up from her paperwork and smiled,

"Hello, Rachel. What can I do for you today?"

"Hi, Ms. Pillsbury. I was wondering if I could try out for the Varsity Rugby team." Rachel asked, with a glint in her eye.

What most people didn't know about Ms. Pillsbury – aside from her insane OCD tendencies, was that she coached the Girls Varsity Rugby team to take her mind off of her crazy. Counseling and coaching were what eased her mind. By the end of the week Rachel had balanced being on the rugby team, glee club, homework, and family time – all at the same time. Rachel prided the fact that nobody knew who the new Captain of the Rugby team was. She didn't even bother to tell Santana, Brittany, or Kurt. But Blaine and her cousins…They all obviously knew. Blaine had been the most observant friend she'd ever had.

Rachel currently found herself staring into her locker concentrating on her plan on winning Quinn's heart, she didn't even notice Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes beside her.

"Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed, and before the diva could have time to draw in a breath she was engulfed in one of Brittany's super hugs.

"Hi…Brittany…Can't…Breathe…?" Rachel strangled out, before Santana loosened her girlfriends' grip on her best friend.

"Whoo thanks. What's up, sexy mamas?" Rachel asked, with a smirk.

"Whoa," Mercedes and Tina replied at the same time,

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the two,

"You just sounded like Puck just now." Santana explained,

Rachel cleared her throat, _'Whoops, wrong crowd.'_ She thought to herself.

"Sorry, I meant what's going on?"

But before any of the four girls could get a word out, Trina and Frankie from the Rugby team approached her.

"Hey, Rae Rae! You coming to practice today? Can't practice without our Captain, girlie!" Frankie asked, not even glancing over at the other girls.

"Shit, that's today? Can't, I have Glee today." Rachel replied,

"Aww, why don't you ditch that club? Rugby's so much more fun!' Trina replied,

"Nahh, yo. Rugby and Glee are like perfect for me. No worries though, yeah? I'll be there but I'll be late." Rachel answered, giving both girls a wink.

"Awesome! Okay, well, Coach wanted us to give you this." Frankie replied, as she handed Rachel a letterman jacket.

"Err, thank you!" Rachel said, awkwardly.

"See ya later, Sweetie." Trina and Frankie said, as they began walking away.

"Holy shit." Santana said, as she continued staring at the jacket.

"Okay, I know that was weird. I'm sorry! I just… "

"You're a popular jock now?" Tina asked,

"Never thought I'd see the day. Rachel Berry, a Rugby jock." Mercedes replied, with a smirk.

"Quinn is going to love this!" Brittany exclaimed, excitedly.

"Please, don't tell anybody." Rachel whispered.

Suddenly the morning announcements were on, by an unknown speaker.

"First things first, A congratulations to the girls' Varsity Rugby team for gaining their first win, thank to their new Captain….Rachel Berry…? Wait, Rachel Berry plays rugby? Huh. That's something you don't see everyday. But, I guess we'll have to since they have their second game next week! Go McKinley Lions!"

"Too late?" Brittany offered with a comforting smile, as Rachel gave out a heavy sigh and slowly began banging her head against the lockers.

After the announcement, every class that Rachel had, everybody kept staring at her.

'_Wow, she's suddenly so much more …hotter.' _

'_First she gets stabbed and survives. Now she's on a sports team? That must have been some coma.' _

'_I should ask her out.' _

Rachel almost started laughing.

But it was when she arrived at the choir room, the room that was full of excitement suddenly became silent. She felt _all_ of them staring at her. She was still standing at the doorway by the time her cousins came in.

"Rae, this is the second time you've rendered them speechless." Jessie replied, as she entered the choir room.

Mr. Shuester came in and gave Rachel a smile,

"Congrats on the win, Rachel! Although, I think it came to us as a surprise, considering we didn't know you played sports?"

"Rugby? That's like football, but for girls." Puck inquired,

"It's still dangerous." Quinn replied, with a concerned look on her face.

"Erm, I joined last week. Turns out, rugby is like my secret …talent, I suppose." Rachel replied, before she continued,

"Mr. Schue there's a song I'd like to perform with my cousin, Jonathan, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, Rachel! Go ahead!" Mr. Schuester replied, enthusiastically.

"Thanks. "

Justine, Jessie, and DJ grabbed their designated instruments and began playing the rhythm to, Next 2 You by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber.

(**Rachel**, _Jonathan_, _**Both)**_

_You've got that smile__  
><em>_That only heaven can make__  
><em>_I pray to god everyday__  
><em>_That you keep that smile_

_(Yeah)_

**You are my dream (you are my dream) ****  
><strong>**There's not a thing I won't do****  
><strong>**I'll give my life up for you****  
><strong>**Cuz you are my dream**

_**And baby everything that I have is yours**__**  
><strong>__**You will never go cold or hungry**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be there when you're insecure**__**  
><strong>__**Let you know that you're always lovely girl**__**  
><strong>__**Cuz you are the only thing that I got right now**_

_**One day when the sky is falling**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing will ever come between us**__**  
><strong>__**Cuz I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)**_  
><em><br>__You have my child__  
><em>_You would make my life complete__  
><em>_Just to have your eyes on a little me__  
><em>  
><strong>That'd be mine forever<strong>**  
><strong> Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/chris_brown/next_2_ ]  
><em><strong>Baby everything that I have is yours<strong>__**  
><strong>__**You will never go cold or hungry**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be there when you're insecure**__**  
><strong>__**Let you know that you're always lovely girl**__**  
><strong>__**Cuz you are the only thing that I got right now**__****_

_**One day when the sky is falling**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing will ever come between us**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)**_

_Made for one another__  
><em>_Me and you ( and you and you and you)_

**And I have no fear****  
><strong>**And we will make it through**

_One day when the sky is falling__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you_  
><em><strong><br>**__**One day when the sky is falling**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing will ever come between us**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)**_  
><strong><br>****Stand by my side (side, side)**

_When the sky, falls, down_

**I'll be there, I'll be there**

**You've got that smile****  
><strong>**That only heaven can make******

**I pray to God everyday**  
><em><strong><br>**__**To keep you forever**_

By the end of the song, Rachel is sitting in the empty seat next to Quinn staring into each other's eyes, as the rest of the class applauds. All except for Finn and Artie, who were giving each other a look that said, "This _has_ to **end**."

There was no way in Dante's seven circle of hell that Finn Hudson was going to allow his girlfriend to dump him for…a _girl_. A girl that happens to be Rachel Berry. The girl that was at the bottom of the social ladder.


	15. Time to Win

Time to Win.

There were 2 things Rachel Berry was certain of. First, Finn had nowhere near the vocal range and athletic ability than her cousin, Jonathan – ergo, knocking him off the 'leading man' pedestal. Way off…like, way passed the moon. Second, Quinn was totally digging the new jock-ified Rachel Berry. I mean, come on, they were still maintaining eye contact 10 minutes after the duet with Johnny. 10 minutes and counting….

Suddenly there was a knock on the door – but not loud enough to disturb the eye contact between the two girls.

"Emma, hi" Will greeted, somewhat nervously.

"Hi, Will. I was just here to call Rachel out for Rugby practice." Emma started, and smiled when she spotted her _star_ player staring deeply into the hazel eyes of thee former head cheerio.

"She's clearly a bit distracted." Emma stated amusingly, as she made her way to Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel? Rugby practice. Let's go!"

At the words, 'rugby practice' Rachel snapped out of her trance like state she had with the blonde in front of her. "Sorry, I'll be –"

All of a sudden a group of female rugby players entered the room, some glancing around the room, while others like Trina and Frankie walked right up to Rachel.

"Dang. Rae. You're _still _here? Come on!" Trina exclaimed before taking her hands and yanking her out of her seat. When Rachel's back was turned Trina winked and smirked at Quinn.

"Uhh, wait! I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce the glee club to the rugby team! New Directions meet the Lions. Lions meet the New Directions." Rachel replied with a smile, which soon faded becayse of the glares the two teams were sending each other.

"How about we watch Berry's practice, since we're all going to the game anyway?" Puck suggested. Rachel nearly got whiplash when she turned to her Jewish counterpart.

"Wait, what?"

"Not everybody is gonna waste their time there. It's mine and Quinn's 3rd month anniversary on that day. _Sorry_." Finn shrugged, as he and everybody else ignored Rachel's question.

Quinn nearly broke out in laughter,

"I'd rather watch Rachel play rugby." She replied, with a wink at the brunette.

Finn was silent for a few seconds before was fed up.

"Okay, that's it! You have to pick RIGHT NOW. Me or the stupid troll loser dyke. Think carefully, Quinn. Get slushied every single day until we graduate and get shunned by your parents and kicked out all over again OR be with the person you're supposed to be with. ME." Finn challenged with a smirk.

"Finn," Quinn started,  
>"See? I knew you weren't into <em>her<em>. I love you –"  
>"You're wrong. She isn't a troll and she isn't a loser. My parents aren't going to shun me or kick me out again. They know I'm gay. And just in case you haven't noticed, you're not as popular as you've somehow deluded yourself to be." Quinn snapped, before she stood up and stormed out of the room.<p>

Rachel was just about to go after the blonde, but was held back by Trina and Frankie,

"Rae, we have to go. Like, now. We've got that game coming up."

Rachel glanced over at Brittany and Santana,

"Could you guys…? "

They nodded and ran out the door after Quinn, as Rachel reluctantly made her way out to the field with everybody else.

Rachel may have agreed to have a practice with an audience, but everything changed once she stepped out into the field and feeling eyes on her. It was for the second time in her life, she felt it. Nervousness. And before she knew it, she kept fumbling and missing passes. She was just about to give up for the day, before when Emma approached her.

"Time out!" the coach called out, and faced Rachel,  
>"Is everything okay?"<br>Rachel shook her head. "I'm nervous. I think it was the lack of an audience during our first game. Nobody knew me."  
>"Hmmm, okay why don't you have a seat while I try to figure something out. You don't by any chance have a song that energizes you? Like a song you listen to before you go up on stage to get you psyched up?" Emma asked, curiously.<br>Rachel nodded and whispered it into her coaches' ear.

Emma made her way toward the glee club and waved Noah and Mike down,  
>"What's up Ms. P?" Puck asked,<br>"Do either of you guys know how to play and sing Time to Win by Down with Webster?"  
>the boys smirked and nodded, while Emma called the school orchestra out.<p>

Rachel had her head in her hands as she sat on the bench, when she heard her phone ring the song, "Valerie" –

"San?"  
>"Yeah, it's me. Look toward the entrance."<br>Rachel turned her head, and found Santana, Brittany, ad Quinn waving at her.  
>"She wants to talk to you."<br>"'Kay,"  
>"Hi, Rae."<br>"Hi, Quinn. I'm sorry about what went down in the choir room. He should have known better."  
>"Rachel, it's alright. Don't worry about it. You just …practice, okay? Don't forget to win the game." Quinn encouraged with a smile.<br>"Yes, Ma'am."

_**(flash forward to the game)**_

"The score is 12 - 13 between the McKinley Lions and the Carmel Pirates! The Lions just need two points to win the game!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly.

Rachel turned to the audience and smiled when she witnessed Quinn cheering. She nodded at Puck and they began playing the song.

_It's time to win!___

_I built my soul on rock and roll,__  
>Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more<em>_  
>OH! OH! OH! OH!<em>_  
>It's time to win<em>__

_I built my soul on rock and roll,__  
>Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more<em>_  
>OH! OH! OH! OH!<em>_  
>It's time to win<em>_  
><em>

With a jolt of confidence and speed, she dodged the girls who to her seemed like they were literally diving at her,

_I got a red cup, you fill it up for me__  
>I'm on the guest list, you better check for me<em>_  
>Head's heavy but the drink holds it up for me<em>_  
>Keep it up for me, keep it, keep it up for me<em>_  
>I see you hands down you put them up for me<em>_  
>Chick don't even pretend that you're not horny<em>_  
>Rhyme like i'm Steve Tyler. Live wire<em>_  
>The doors are open baby light my fire.<em>__

_I built my soul on rock and roll,__  
>Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more<em>_  
>OH! OH! OH! OH!<em>_  
>It's time to win<em>_  
><em>

To the left, right , left and right again

_I built my soul on rock and roll,__  
>Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more<em>_  
>OH! OH! OH! OH!<em>_  
>It's time to win<em>__

_OOOWEEE Sip something, 2points.__  
>OOOWEEE Hit something, 2points.<em>_  
>I'm leaning.<em>_  
>I'm melted.<em>_  
>I'm winning.<em>_  
>Bring your helmet.<em>_  
>When we say jam like NBA jam<em>

Suddenly, she was surrounded and a heavy set girl seemed to be charging at her, and there was nowhere else to go…Except…__

_Can't buy a bucket fuck it eyes china through my Ray Bans.__  
>Look at me kids. I'm winning<em>_  
>Stop the music where's my ribbon?<em>_  
><em>

"Holy crap! Rachel Berry just leaped over the monster that was diving for her!__

_I built my soul on rock and roll,__  
>Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more<em>_  
>OH! OH! OH! OH!<em>_  
>It's time to win<em>__

_I built my soul on rock and roll,__  
>then someone told me the kids don't rock no more<em>_  
>OH! OH! OH! OH!<em>_  
>It's time to win<em>__

_I'm just a bad Little mother showing off__  
>and if you love me let me see your hands up,<em>_  
>and if you hate me why the hell'd you show up.<em>_  
>I'm just a bad little mother showing off<em>_  
>Diamonds in my drink tonight.<em>_  
>I want diamonds in my drink tonight.<em>_  
>I'll get diamonds in my drink tonight.<em>_  
>I got diamonds so i drink to life, oh lord.<em>_  
>Lining down the block tonight.<em>_  
>Yeah they're lining down the block tonight.<em>_  
>Yeah my show is ganna rock tonight,<em>_  
>You're going to have to call the cops tonight.<em>__

_I built my soul on rock and roll,__  
>Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more<em>_  
>OH! OH! OH! OH!<em>_  
>It's time to win<em>_  
><em>

"SCORE! MCKINLEY LIONS WIN! MCKINLEY LIONS WINNN!" the announcer exclaimed happily. As the rest of the crowd cheered loudly.

_I built my soul on rock and roll,__  
>Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more<em>_  
>OH! OH! OH! OH!<em>

After emerging from the showers, Rachel left the lockerooms to meet up with her fathers, who currently seemed to be emersed in conversation with Russell and Judy Fabray. She looked higher up on the bleachers and found Quinn laying on her back staring up at the stars, with her earphones in her ears. Rachel made her way toward the blonde and realized that she only had a light blouse on, so she took her letterman off and draped it over Quinn.

"Hi," the blonde greeted shyly,  
>"Hey yourself. Arent you supposed to be with Finn? You know… For you 3rd month?" Rachel asked, trying her hardest to keep the jealousy out of her voice. Quinn smiled,<br>"Nope, we're officially over. We are no longer boyfriend/girlfriend."  
>"Uhm, I would say that I'm sorry to hear that, but if you're not then I'm not. You deserve way better than Finn, Quinn."<br>"Thanks, Rae. And I'm not sorry."  
>"So… Did you have fun tonight?"<br>"I've honestly never see someone so small move so fast and graceful at the same time. Although, that giant that you somehow leaped over scared me."  
>"Awww, were you worried she'd break me into pieces?" Rachel teased,<br>"Well, yeah cus then you would have been sent to the hospital…again. Speaking of which, I never got the chance to welcome you back and I'm glad you're awake and alive. I didn't think you'd come back." Quinn replied, sadly and looking down at her feet.

Rachel leaned in toward Quinn and whispered,

"As long as I get to see your beautiful face everyday, I'll always come back."


	16. Misery

Misery.

It was lunchtime in McKinley High School, and just like once every week, a fight broke out. A fight between the Glee club and the Varsity Girls' Rugby team. Fortunately, for one Rachel Berry, she was in the auditorium fiddling around with different harmonies on the piano. Unfortunately, the two teams found her. Actually, they stormed in and scared her half to death.

"Rae! Okay, I really didn't want to do this to you but your stupid rugby friends keep throwing slushies in our faces! You NEED to pick a side!" a cherry slushied Santana ranted, as she rung the sticky red liquid from her hair.

"Sorry Rachel, but it's what we do as popular kids. By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We know you've always wanted payback against the ones that slushied you. Trina smirked as she eyed the rainbow coloured glee club, and approached the stage.

Rachel sighed,  
>"You KNOW that wasn't what I wanted for my birthday, Trina. I used to be a loser, why would I wish that against anybody else? I'd really appreciate it if you didn't slushy my…friends." Rachel stated, as she jumped off the stage and passed every slushy covered member of the glee club.<p>

"Well, your so called _friends_ don't even care that it's your birthday. We do." Trina stated,

"That's because I didn't tell them. It's not their fault that they didn't know. And, this 'gift' or whatever you call it…SUCKS." Rachel argued,

"You still need to pick a side." Stephanie, the former captain, stated with a smirk.

"What happens if I don't quit glee?" She challenged, as she stared at the rugby team.

Silence.

She then turned to the Glee club,

"And what happens if I don't quit Rugby?"

Again, silence.

"Alright, so if any of you decide that you have a craving to slushy someone from glee or the Lions – slushy me instead." Rachel replied before stopping in front of what looked like a purple ice pop that was Quinn Fabray. She took Quinn's hand and gave her sympathetic smile, and headed towards the nearest bathroom followed by the female half of the glee club. Santana held Brittany close, gaining a glare from Artie, and led her into the same bathroom.

The male half excluding Finn and Artie left to clean themselves off too, as the rest of the rugby team excluding Stephanie and Trina left. They gathered and sat down at the top row.

"We need a new plan." Finn stated,

"Ya think, Frankenteen?" Stephanie retorted sarcastically, and rolled her eyes.


	17. Kill Me Now

How to Love.

Quinn and Rachel may have been the first ones in the bathroom, but they certainly weren't the first ones out. Rachel took her time ridding the girl she loved of the purple slush, and yes, she knew how stupid it was, but she needed that excuse to be able to touch the blonde in front of her… just to be close to her. Half the time Quinn had her eyes closed and therefore missed majority of the longing looks that were being thrown her way, but when she actually caught one of them it melted her heart.

"I don't get it."

Rachel gave her a questioning expression,

"Come again?"

"I don't get why you'd stick your neck out for people that for the past year or so have treated you more of a burden than a blessing; the same people who you spent an hour with every Tuesday and Thursday for the past year and a half and don't even bother remembering your birthday. And why you're here helping _me_ of all people, clean myself off of the slushy facial. Popularity is important in high school, Rachel. You've always wanted it and now you have it. And you're risking it all just by being in the club that makes you that much more unpopular. Why?" Quinn replied solemnly.

"Popularity _used _to be important to me. Glee club is what matters to me. I like Rugby, but I love Glee club. Plus, I'm head over heels over a certain blonde who I'm trying to win over." Rachel smiled and winked at Quinn, who just frowned.

"Don't let Santana hear you. She'll kill you." The blonde replied,

"Wait…What? Why?"

"Because of Britt." Quinn answered,

"What about Brittany?" Rachel asked, feeling thoroughly confused.

"The blonde you're into. There were only 3 of us in Glee. Me, Sam, and Britt. Sam's gone and Britt's with Santana. And then there's me…."

"It's not Britt." Rachel replied in an amused voice.

But before Quinn could say another word the first bell for the end of lunch rang.

"Okay, all clean. I've gotta head to Calculus. I'll see you in Glee rehearsal Quinn." Rachel said, before leaning over and placing a lingering kiss on the blonde's cheek, and leaving the bathroom without another word.

(In Calculus)

Rachel took a seat next to Santana and chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" the Latina asked,

"She thinks I'm into Britt." Rachel whispered back still amused by the idea.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Quinn?"

Rachel nodded,

"You're not. Are you? Cus that's just not cool. I mean –" Santana started, but stopped when she saw the 'Are you insane?' expression Rachel was giving her.

"I'm gay for Fabray, remember?"

"Right."

"I've been obvious though, right?"

"Any more obvious and your charms could get mistaken for desperate." Santana stated, seriously.

"But if I ever reach that desperate stage… Just throw something at me, okay?"

Santana laughed and nodded,

"You got it Berry."

(The next day during lunch)

Rachel glanced around the cafeteria for a table to sit at, before she spotted her gleemates and her rugby teammates sitting at opposite ends of the room. It was the glimmer of familiar hazel eyes, the killer smile, and blonde hair that pushed her decision to make her way toward her gleemates. Once she was seated, she began to have this nagging feeling that she was being watched, so when she turned to the other table it surprised her that her teammates were gone. But when she turned back around she noticed Finn, Artie, Stephanie, and Trina standing (in Artie's case sitting) directly behind Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes – all with slushies in their hands. Rachel sighed to herself and stood up, removing her letterman jacket and facing them.

"Would you still get slushied for _them_?" Trina asked, suddenly sounding unsure of herself.

"Bring it." Rachel challenged, as Finn was the first to approach her.

"You chose the wrong guy's girlfriend to mess with Troll." He whispered, and tossed a giant cup of cherry slush in Rachel's face, who wiped her eyes and smirked at the football player.

"Well, maybe if it weren't for your early arrival problems and your tendency to make yourself sound like a total and utter idiot your EX- girlfriend wouldn't be going anywhere else for satisfaction." Rachel retorted, before finding herself knocked to the floor.

"You stupid bitch!" Finn yelled, as he gave her a swift kick to her ribs. Rachel didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see her whither on the floor in pain, so she stood up. But, right when she was on her feet she felt the harsh feeling of 2 slushy facials scrape her face. Rachel wiped her ice from her face, only to find only three of the four cups in front of her, empty.

When Trina witnessed Finn punching Rachel in the face and kicking her afterward, she knew that the whole idea of getting the gleeks back was a horrible idea and without a word threw the slushy down the front of his pants and gave him an extra hard kick to his groin for good measure.

"Trina! What the hell?" Stephanie exclaimed, as she went to the aid of Finn,

"He deserved it. A guy who beats up a girl is a fucking coward." Trina argued,

"She turned my girlfriend into a fucking homo!" Finn yelled, as he stood up.

"Homosexuality _isn't_ contagious you overgrown ogre! What don't you get about that? You know, instead of going after the girl that your ex might possibly be interested in you could have chosen to be supportive. Do you have any idea how difficult it is for someone to come out? Obviously not, since you choose to be a total asshole. Both you and Artie. Seriously, I thought you glee freaks loved and accepted each other?" Trina ranted, before storming out of the cafeteria. At the same time as Sylvester storms in and drags Finn and Stephanie to the Principals' office.

Quinn approached Rachel, who sat down on a chair, and wiped the left over slush off of her face,

"Hey," she greeted quietly,

"Erm, hey," Rachel greeted back awkwardly.

"So, I'm sorry about the whole Finn punching/kicking/ and slushie facial-ing you."

Rachel stared at the blonde,

"Why are you sorry? I know you didn't plan it or anything. So don't apologize for his mistake."

"I just feel…responsible. He did this to you because of me."

"Baby, it's not your fault, okay? Plus, I'm fine." Rachel replied, holding Quinn's hand in her own before lifting it up to her lips and gently kissing her knuckles.

"I have to tell you something." Quinn stated quietly,

"Okay, shoot." Rachel encouraged,

"I…I'm in love with you. I have been since that day with Sam. And when Caleigh stabbed you and went into the coma, I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up. I spend every night sleeping next to you."


	18. Fireworks!

Fireworks.

The brunette smiled at the rambling blonde in front of her and simply waited a few moments before responding, after all, dramatics was _always_ a good thing.

"You think I'm in love with Brittany." She stated, accompanied with an eye roll.

"She's blonde."

"So are you."

"I treated you like shit."

"Details. At least I had your undivided attention." Rachel replied, amusingly.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows,

"You're so freaking weird."

"And you love me for it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What do _you think_ I'm trying to say?"

Silence.

"Well?" Quinn asked, shyly.

"Well what?" Rachel teased,

"Can you just say it?"

"Why? You already know."

"Because, I _need_ to hear you say it." Quinn replied, frustration was suddenly evident in her voice.

Rachel smiled.

"I, Rachel Barbra Berry, am completely, undoubtedly, madly in love with you, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too, Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Can I kiss you now?" Rachel asked,

"You honestly have to ask?"

Rachel leaned in and connected her lips with Quinn's, and once they connected a flash of little multicoloured bright dots, that ironically resembled fireworks flashed behind their eyelids.

"Go…out…with me?" Rachel asked, in between kisses.

"Hell yes." Quinn responded, as they continued to make out in the empty cafeteria.

(48 hours later)

During the past two days, the new power couple had been virtually inseparable. Aside from separation because of their different classes, they were either connected by the lips or hands. When they weren't holding hands, their lips were connected. And, after the 2 week suspension that Finn and Stephanie had earned, they were finally back. Except now, they were both slushied every single day, and were known as the homophobic losers – since they were both cut off from Rugby and Football. And when Finn decided to come back to glee (covered in green, blue, and red slush) Jonathan, Puck, DJ, and Santana were the first to stand up to attack him. He cringed as he waited for the pending ass whooping he didn't think he deserved. But when the ass whooping never came, he opened his eyes only to find the troll in front of him.

"Okay, stop. No more beat downs." Rachel stated, as she turned to face the ex-football player himself.

"Look, I hate you. You suck immensely. Not only for having the balls to even touch me, but because you really _really _suck as a boyfriend. And, especially for being a homophobic asshole – considering you have a gay brother. But, the only reason I'm standing here in front of you, the only barrier from you getting your sorry ass pummeled, is because you're still in glee and because I feel sorry for you."

When finally arrived, he noticed that Finn sat in the corner like a sad little boy, with nobody to talk to. And whenever the tall boy attempted to suggest something like a duet between himself and Quinn, he would get interrupted by Puck, Justine, or even Mercedes: "Nobody cares what you have to say, Hudson." Or by death glares by Santana, Tina, and Justine. By the end, Finn had quit glee club and nobody had the heart to tell him to come back.

After glee rehearsal, Santana was walking hand in hand with Brittany, toward the parking lot of their school, when they were approached by Artie.

"What do you want, Wheels?" Santana snapped,

"I just… I wanted to apologize for every comment and action I've done to show you that I'm unsupportive of your guy's relationship. When we did in the café the other day was totally out of line. I was just really angry. I wanted Brittany back so badly. But, truth be told, I've never seen her happier. So yeah, Sorry."

Brittany smiled, and gave Santana a little nudge,

"It's cool. But, I suggest you apologize to Rachel too."

"That's next on my list." Artie replied as he wheeled away.

"Thank you, San." Brittany whispered, as she wrapped her arms around Santana.

"Anything for you, Britt Britt. I love you, you do know that right?" Santana said, as she leaned her forehead against Brittany's.

"You have made that quite obvious, San. And for the record I love you too." Brittany replied with a smile before kissing her girlfriend gently.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn asked, as she sat in Rachel's car in front of her house, after engaging in a rather intense make out session.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Rachel answered with a smirk.

The blonde rolled her eyes,

"You've been hanging around Santana too much."

"Eh…" Rachel shrugged, "Let's go."

Together they made their way toward the Fabray house, only to be welcomed the both of their parents' laughter in the dining room.

"Dad? Daddy? What're you guys doing here?" Rachel asked, obviously shocked.

"We invited them over for dinner. Should I assume Rachel's staying too?" Judy asked, innocently.

The girls were silent.

"Hiram, Chris, Honey, I think we may have broken our kids." Russell replied, amusingly.

"Oh yeah." Chris replied, chuckling loudly.

"So you guys know?" Rachel asked,

"That you and our daughter are _finally_ together? Yes. And we all agree, it's about time! And we cannot wait for our future grandchildren!" Judy exclaimed, as the 3 other men, laughed and clapped in excitement.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend and whispered,

"This is a bit early, but… do you want to be my baby's mama?"

Suddenly, Quinn couldn't hold back any longer, and kissed her girlfriend deeply in front of their parents.

**The End.**

**Sorry about the super late updates! But yeah, this is the end. I'll be working on a different story though! It won't take as long to update so yeahhh! Thank you all for favouriting/reviewing/subscribing! **


End file.
